Chrisis
Chrisis is one of Mana's stories. The story focuses on exploring the mind of an artist and storyteller, specifically of Mana's mind. As of yet, it's first developed arc is about the guilt of scrapping a story. Due to its status as connecting Mana's stories together, Mana does not consider it as a full story and more of a crossover series despite having three new characters that do not have an appearance in Mana's other stories. Chrisis Info... or just Info Symbol Due to its status as a crossover series, Chrisis has no official symbol. It could be assumed that Chrisis symbol could be all the symbols, as shown and resembled through Nio's cards. One extra symbol could be found on Nio's Manaverse cards, but this symbol represents "The Void". This void represents ideas Mana had but scrapped due to various reasons. Nio's cards could also possibly be the Chrisis symbols, as these cards are a symbol for pieces of paper, which represents the beginning of an art piece before you draw, create characters, and stories. Chris There is no specific Chris variation for Chrisis, but Chris variations exist soley for the story. These two Chris variations are Viobalt and Charoite. Viobalt and Charoite's names and concepts are created to be parodies of Cobalt Zaffre and Turquoise Sky of DOTS: DD, due to DOTS: DD being apart of their destroyed universe. "Viobalt" comes from the pigment "cobalt-violet", which is a shade of purple made out of the element Cobalt, to which Cobalt gets his name from, representing the most popular cobalt pigment, cobalt blue. Charoite's name is the name of a purple gemstone, parodying Turquoise's gem-related name. Both of them are meant to resemble purple ripoff versions of Cobalt and Turquoise. Other Chris variations are found in The Void, though it is unknown if they will appear in Chrisis as side characters. These unused Chris variations include: Cop Chris Foxy Neko Chris Chris Ginyu Force Alexander The only Chris variations that was actually considered for a story was the Chris Ginyu Force, where they would've been in Peach Soldier Go! but were scrapped, and Alexander, the original Chris variation for a previous incarnation of DOTS: DD. Description What’s it like being able to create universes with your own thoughts and hands? What does it feel like to create; to destroy? Mana knows… but what happens when you connect all your universes with one certain character? You get hell, that’s what. Nio is a personification of a young creator's creativity, and now welcomes you to see what it’s like to create and destroy universes. List of Characters Nio Gray The Chris Variations Trivia * Chrisis is inspired by the Undertale animated fanseries, Underverse. ** While also being a crossover of various stories, the Chris variations are also similar to the concept of various AU Sanses interacting with one another through a multiverse. * Nio herself was originally a Chris variation, but this was changed after the idea of personifying one's creativity. Due to Mana being female, a personification of her creativity should be female as well. ** Due to being a personification of Mana's creativity, Nio is impulsive, energetic, mildly dense, and weirdly dark and morbid out of no where. Nio also may be mildly forgetful. This is based off of Mana's actions when creating, as Mana loves to create a lot of things on impulse and forgetting the consequences of creating more stories, as well as forgetting how much a story is developed, how many characters she has, and even forgetting exactly how many stories she has. During writer's/art block (caused by Gray's prescence), Nio becomes extremely weakened. *** Nio's outfit design has rainbow sleeves due to Mana's love for colors. Nio's torso design resembles Turquoise Sky from DOTS: DD, due to him being one of Mana's most iconic OCs and as well as Mana's favorites. Nio's long gray scarf is also based off of blank pieces of paper, the basis for every drawing. *** Nio's fighting style is through cards. These cards also represent paper that are the basis for every drawing. The reason for Nio's card-fighting style is also because the anime Yu-Gi-Oh, in which the characters duel with a card game, inspired some of Mana's first OCs. ** Mana encourages others to personify their creativity by analyzing how they create stories and characters and basing a character off of those personality traits. Mana does not want to create too many rules for this concept, and her only rule (that can be broken if wanted) is that their creativity personification matches their creator's gender due to it being a personification of their thoughts and mind. * Gray is a mixed personification of creator's block and self-depreciation. They do not try to destroy stories for malice, but rather due to the Manaverse's one imperfection of Nio believing no story is good enough. ** While Gray takes the form of Storm Gray from Dragon Destiny, Gray is not in any way Storm himself aside from appearance and goes by they/them pronouns. They only take Storm's form because their usual body is vague and they share the gray color scheme with Storm, in which they represent depression, loneliness, or isolation. * Viobalt and Charoite is based off of the early, early (now scrapped) draft of DOTS: DD, hence as to why they are specifically based off of Cobalt and Turquoise. * Chrisis' name is made with mixing Chris and Crisis, with "Chris" coming from the Chris variation names, who were mostly named after Mana's inspiration to create stories and characters, Chris Niosi. * Viobalt's name is also an inside joke, being a candidate for the ship name between the two DOTS characters, Cobalt and Vio. * Future arcs of Chrisis can include things that happen during the creative process, such as writer's block/creative burnout, or self depreciation for the things you've created. As of now, its first arc is about the guilt of scrapping a story you put so much hard work into and how it feels to simply delete and erase the entire universe and its beloved characters. * There is an AU of Chrisis called TimeLine, in which instead of being connected by a multiverse all of Mana's stories are connected in a huge timeline. Despite it being created by Mana, it is not a separate story in progress and is instead just a concept AU. ** The concept has been in Mana's mind since 2015 but was a non-canon Chrisis AU in 2018. The 2015 concept of TimeLine included a protagonist in an apocalyptic world of Dream.exe (due to only four stories existing at the time) trying to find pieces of the former stories' worlds. ** The 2018 concept focuses on each story rather than a singular protagonist, with more notable time leaps. Some concepts of 2018 TimeLine: *** DOTS and ETSS both from Juno, in which the DOTS stories take place on Juno and the empires of ETSS are actually the Stars after departing from Juno. *** SOTGC and AST both take place in the middle ages, and AuAg and MAR are not too far apart from one another, possibly separated by mere years or decades. *** Non-fantasy Humanoid stories such as Zero Percent and Last Light take place prior to an event that wipes out humanity, resetting the world into a magic-based future leading up to the DOTSverse or ROP. *** Despite TimeLine connecting all of Mana's stories, it is most likely that DOTS: Starfell is not included, due to it being an AU of the DOTSverse rather than a canonical spin-off.